


When the Party's Over (You Can Fall In Love With Me)

by Missy



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, School Dances, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Heather, Martha and Veronica attend a school dance a few months after the play's conclusion.  Friendships develop, hugs are doled out -and Heather and Veronica's nascent romance takes another step forward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



The punch tastes exactly like the stuff they used to serve up at kindergarten. Veronica wonders if they just get it wholesale from the same supplier – if there’s an ocean of substandard fruit punch pumping its way through their local school system. Someone should call Morley Safer in and make a Federal case out of it. 

She and Martha are in their usual spot hanging out at the fringe of the party, chatting with and dancing with anyone who asks – which is admittedly a lot more people than usually approached her now that the Heathers are essentially dunzo. People would always be people (IE: assholes) but at Westerberg High people are almost civil to each other for once. Almost kind. 

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Martha asks out of the blue, pointing toward Heather McNamara.

Veronica can’t help but smile. “Yeah, she’s…” Kind of amazing? Radiant? Words she’d never thought to apply to anyone before and words she thinks she’ll never apply to another person again. Since the cliques have broken down Heather is more confident, more like herself – still a cheerleader but also trying to develop intellectually and socially into a whole new person. At the moment she stands in a cluster of AV club friends, occasionally throwing a radiant smile Veronica and Martha’s way.

“You love her so much,” Martha grins.

“Am I that bad at hiding it?” Veronica would blush, were she capable of blushing at this point of her life.

“I can tell,” Martha says, casual as can be. “You notice a lot of things when you live in the background like me.”

“Not anymore,” Veronica points out. “Not as long as I’m around.”

Martha hugs her impulsively and Veronica hugs back, even though they’re both still holding on to their watery Kool Aid Man piss fruit punch and trying not to spill their paper cups over each other is something of a Task when there’s that much punch left to drink. When another set of arms hug her from behind she almost screams.

“This looked like a nice hug and I kind of needed one,” Heather says. Veronica smiles, spiders her arm behind her and tucks it around Heather’s waist. They break apart, and Heather reaches for Veronica’s hand.

“Would you like to dance?”

This is something that would have been forbidden before Ram and Kurt. The irony of it all cascades over Veronica as she tucks her chin close to Heather’s shoulder and closes her eyes, sweeping her away from the sandwiches and from Martha, who’s talking animatedly to one of the girls from the pep squad. For Veronica and Heather the music speaks of possibility, standing in for what cannot be said, an aural blanket that takes them off to a sweeter, kinder world and turns the dance into paradise. And it’s one they’ll try to linger in even when the dance is over.

And Veronica – though she cannot say it out loud yet – hopes they’ll never have to switch partners again.


End file.
